Various forms of apparatus are known in the prior art for sealing food containers. The following commonly assigned patents disclose various forms of tray sealing machines including machines that are automated or manual: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,784,858; 5,946,887; 6,499,271; 6,571,534; and 6,681,546. The machines disclosed in these U.S. patents are very effective at sealing food trays. However, there exists the need for a food container apparatus that is cheaper and easier to manufacture so as to be priced at a level so as to be economically attractive to a larger group of consumers.